


Welcome Back

by Wolvesbane01



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesbane01/pseuds/Wolvesbane01
Summary: While on watch, Vio finds someone thought to be dead, or at least unable to return.





	Welcome Back

The night was bright for the winter time. The moon was full, and it’s silver shine made the snow seem even more white than the usual. Vio sat in a low branch of a tree in a small clearing, he turns to make sure that the fire was still going as the others in his party slept. The woods, while alive with nocturnal animals, were actually quite quiet, allowing the marksman to be able to hear even a branch snap from meters away.  
An hour into his watch Vio’s ear flicks at the sound of Blue murmuring to Red. From what he could tell Red had a nightmare, and Blue was simply calming him. Any worry from that area left him, but was soon replaced by cation as he heard something like a branch snap only wet from the clearing in front of him. Vio is immediately on his feet, crouching on his branch, his ears forward in anticipation as he watches a shadow blocks out the light of the moon. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he saw something bubbling in the middle of the field. The mass started to form the shape of a person around the size as him and the other Links. It makes him a bit suspicious, but then again any black mass would.  
The darkness slips away and reveals a boy, and not just any boy. It was Shadow Link. Vio’s eyes widen, the grip on his bow goes slack. He puts his bow on his back and hops onto the forest floor and heads towards Shadow. The boy was lying on his side, no actual signs of life coming from him. Then, as Vio was about five feet away, the other coughs. Even from here, Vio could see black liquid sputter out of Shadow’s mouth. His pace got faster and he turns Shadow onto his back when he reaches him.  
Memories of what had happened at the end of their adventure came flooding back, Shadow had been destroyed but was brought back. Shadow sacrificed himself for the links, for everyone. Shadow wasn’t a demon. Quickly, Vio picks the other up in his arms and rushed back to the fire. He sets the Dark Worlder down next to the fire, and upon hearing a hiss of discomfort, he realizes it was too bright for the other. By now, Blue had looked up with annoyance, as he’d just about gotten back to sleep and now someone was making noise, and just about tore Vio a new one when he saw him using some of their water to dim the fire.  
“What are you doing?!” He hissed  
“It’s Shadow, he’s back, but something’s wrong. I think he’s hurt,or sick. I can’t tell, but he’s too cold and needs to warm up.” Vio says in a rushed voice.  
“Blue..? Vio..? What’s going on?” Red sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“It’s nothing Red, go back to sleep.” Blue gently pushed the other back down, “What makes you think this is him?” He asks, getting back to Vio.  
“A gut feeling.” He sighs as he lays a blanket over Shadow, who coughed again, more gunk coming out of his mouth. If blue was going to say anything else, he held his tongue. The way Shadow looked, black on the corner of his lips, his skin so much more paler than what he remembers. Blue got up, the sudden urge to help his teammate overpowering other little voices telling him to be wary.  
They got Shadow settled for the night, his temperature slowly getting back to normal. Vio stayed next to him, telling Blue to get some sleep. Blue nods, knowing that Vio was most likely to sleep at all now that his interest is piqued. He was right, Vio stayed awake, keeping Shadow stable, and he didn’t even realize it when the sun started to come up until Green came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey, Blue told me what happened. We’re gonna head back to the castle, do you need help?” Green looks at him with worried eyes.  
“I’m fine. Just need to get my stuff packed and Shadow on my horse.”  
“Let me take Shadow, you should ride with Red or Blue, I don’t want you falling asleep on your horse.” Vio would’ve protested, but he was honestly too tired, and the tone of voice Green was using said that it wouldn’t have gotten him anywhere anyway, so he just nods. Vio packs up his things, helps others with a few tasks then mounts his bags on his horse before tying him to Green’s saddle. As they get going, Vio chose to ride with Red, Vio casts a few worried glances back at Shadow.  
“Don’t worry about him Vi! I’m sure he’s gonna be fine. Just get some rest. We’ll back home sooner than you realize.” Red’s cheerful voice cuts through whatever thoughts Vio might’ve been having, and the taller smiles at him and rests his head on Red’s shoulder. Vio does end up falling asleep, waking up to the sound of the palace guards opening the gate. To his surprise, Shadow was sitting up and alert with a blanket over him so he wasn’t in direct sunlight. Shadow was looking around, surprised at how far the castle had come after what had happened. He turns and sees that Vio was awake and he beams.  
“Good morning!” His voice was so happy, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Vio.  
“Good morning Shadow.” The other smiles, any worry about Shadow’s health dissipating to the wind. “Welcome back.” Shadow’s face softens.  
“Thank you Vio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I know I left this on a sort of cliffhanger, but I plan to do more. I just needed to get something onto paper so that I could get over my writer's block for my series.  
> Thanks for reading and as always, leave suggestions, and don't be scared to give criticism.


End file.
